


Thought About It

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation out by the lake, and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought About It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Hey Remus," Sirius says, chewing on a piece of grass. "You ever kissed a boy?"

Remus blinks, distracted from his book. "What?"

"You know," Sirius says, rolling around on his stomach to look up at Remus. "You. Kiss. Boy. Have you?"

Remus blinks again, not any less confused. "Erm, no?" he tries. "Why..."

Sirius shrugs. "Just wondering," he says, and goes back to looking at the lake. James and Peter have detention, even if Sirius and Remus managed to free themselves, so they don't have their friends to distract them.

"Why would you ask that, Sirius?" Remus persists, well and thoroughly distracted from his book now. Sirius doesn't tend to think a lot, but he'd been quiet before now, and Sirius is usually only quiet when he's thinking of something serious.

"Just `cause," Sirius answers. "I mean, you would have told us if you'd kissed a girl, wouldn't you?"

Remus isn't sure about that, but then again, he probably would have-- his friends are very good at finding out his secrets. "So what makes you think I wouldn't tell you if I kissed a boy?" Remus asks.

Sirius snorts softly. "'M not blind, Remus." Sirius only uses Remus's name when he's being serious--other times it's only Moony. "It's not like people really like the idea of boys kissing other boys. But you don't kiss girls and you don't even really seem interested in them, and so I wondered."

And how just like Sirius to ask if he wonders about it. Remus sighs. "No, I haven't kissed a boy," Remus answers, and thinks that's the end of the matter. He goes back to his reading.

"Would you like to?" Sirius asks unexpectedly. Remus puts his book down--he knows by now that Sirius is determined to continue with this mad conversation, however good it will do either of them for Remus to admit that yes, he would like to kiss blokes, and possibly do more than kiss.

"Does it matter?" Remus asks. He doesn't think that Sirius would react badly, as Sirius is the one pushing this conversation on him, but still. It's the kind of thing to be careful with.

"Does it?" Sirius asks, and looks up at Remus, and Remus can see something odd in his grey eyes, something he doesn't think he'd ever seen before. It says there and swirls there and seems to be trying to tell Remus something, but Remus looks away before he gets the full of the message.

"I wouldn't mind kissing another bloke," Remus admits softly. He has a suspicion of why Sirius is asking this, a suspicion supported by that something in Sirius's eyes, but he isn't sure if he wants it to be true or not. It could make things so very complicated, but it could make things so very...well, nice. And it's not like Remus has never thought about it before.

Sirius puts a hand on his knee, and it feels so very warm. "Would you mind," Sirius starts, and then hesitates, sitting up and moving closer to Remus. "Would you mind," he begins again, "kissing me?"

Remus doesn't say anything for a moment. It's not like Sirius to be this hesitant--he has certainly never been like this with the girls he has liked. But Remus knows that Sirius is waiting for his answer, and what answer he wants to hear, and Remus knows too what answer he wants to give. Because really, it's not like Remus hasn't thought about it before.

"No," Remus says quietly. "I wouldn't mind kissing you."

And that was the cue for Sirius to cup Remus's cheek in his hand and move in slowly, closing his eyes as he lightly touched his lips to Remus's, and for them to shift closer together. No one could see them there on the far side of the lake, almost into the trees of the Forbidden Forest, which holds no terror for them in daylight or out. And in Sirius's kiss, Remus can taste that Sirius has wanted this for a long time, and he hopes that Sirius can taste that Remus has dared to let himself want this too. He tastes, too, that Sirius hadn't thought he would get this kiss, and Remus knows that it's because the both of them are blokes and that they could be sent to Muggle prison for doing things like this with each other, and Sirius has been so cautious around the idea of prison after that incident with Snape and how it might have affected Remus. But Remus has forgiven him for that, because now they're kissing, and they both like it.

And when Sirius's hand runs down to the hem of Remus's Muggle shirt and starts to lift it up, Remus lets him. As long as they're not caught, Remus wouldn't mind Sirius undressing him, and maybe him undressing Sirius too. They've both seen each other naked before-- they've shared a dormitory and a bathroom for nearly seven years so it was impossible not to--but never this deliberately, never slowly taking off shirts and trousers to look at the smooth skin beneath.

Touching is a wonderful thing, when it's skin to skin. Remus has taken Sirius's shirt off too, to run his hands along the planes of his chest and back, to hold him closer and let their chests rub against each other. Remus likes this better than he thinks he would with a girl--there's no breasts to get in the way, and with a body that mirrors his own, he knows what to do and how Sirius might like it far better than how a woman might like it.

As soon as they've shed themselves of trousers and pants, Remus rolls them over so that he's hovering over Sirius, and almost can't believe the look on Sirius's face, something hard to describe but that Remus might just call happiness, if that was all it could be. Remus likes that look and wants it to stay on Sirius's face, or possibly get better, and he moves his hand down to lightly touch Sirius's erection, and smiles at Sirius's gasp. He strokes it lightly, marveling slightly at the play of emotions on Sirius's face, with joy and lust and need and more fluttering around his eyes. He squeezes slightly and listens to Sirius's moan, and runs his hand up and down the length and decides he likes the sound of his name said that way. It doesn't take long before Sirius comes, semen spurting onto the grass and Remus's hand, but it's easy enough to clean up.

They can't do much more, for now. Remus knows that they'll need some sort of lubrication eventually, and that there's probably some sort of spell for this, but neither of them knows it. It doesn't matter right now, though, lying next to Sirius on the grass with their naked skin touching. They'll figure everything else out later.


End file.
